


Squeeze My Lemon

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: It's a sweltering summer day, but Cas and Jimmy make it even hotter when they catch a glimpse of their sexy and shirtless neighbor Mr. Winchester mowing the lawn.





	Squeeze My Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about twins wanting to mess around in front of their hot neighbor. So this happened.
> 
> Also, there is an age difference in this but I imagine Cas and Jimmy as being 18 while Dean is in his late 20s.

Cas was lounging on his bed with a book, Jimmy dozing at his feet. It was another hot, midsummer day and they both wore nothing but boxer briefs to try and keep cool. The overhead fan spun in lazy circles above them, sending a cool breeze over their heated skin.

Cas let his book fall to his chest, about to suggest they go downstairs where it was undoubtedly cooler, despite the fact that their parents were down there and they’d have to put more clothing on, when the sound of Led Zeppelin's [The Lemon Song](https://youtu.be/Zyhu2ysqKGk) spilled through their open window followed by a lawnmower growling to life.

Jimmy perked up, turning to look up at Cas with a grin. Cas huffed a laugh, watching as his brother scrambled up and to the window on his knees, just peeking over the edge enough to see out. 

“Is it him?” Cas asked, slipping a bookmark between the pages of his book and setting it on his nightstand.

“Yeah,” Jimmy said, “and he’s already shirtless.”

Cas groaned. This he had to see. He slid off his bed and walked over to the window, leaning his elbows on the windowsill. The screen had long ago been removed thanks to their dad’s paranoia about emergencies. Always be prepared was his motto, as the mountain of toilet paper rolls in the basement could attest to.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” he called, waving at the shirtless, freckled adonis below.

“Cas!” Jimmy hissed from his hiding spot below the window.

“Get up here, he’s waving back,” Cas whispered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and crawled back across the floor a ways, then stood and walked to the window, as if he hadn’t just been hiding beneath it. He waved. “Hey, Mr. Winchester!”

Dean waved again, smiling as he continued pushing the lawnmower across his grass in neat lines.

“He’s so hot,” Jimmy breathed.

“Mhmm. I’m gonna fuck you while you watch him,” Cas said, ducking out of the window and smacking Jimmy’s ass on his way to the box under his bed where he kept all his supplies.

“What?” Jimmy squeaked.

“Stay there, elbows on the windowsill. Don’t move.” Cas pulled the box out and grabbed his lube, popping open the cap and slicking up two fingers as he walked back towards Jimmy.

“He’s gonna see!” Jimmy hissed, though he didn’t move. He was a good boy, always doing exactly what Cas said, even if he was sometimes a brat about it.

“If you stick your ass out far enough I’ll be out of his line of sight.” Cas knelt behind his brother and pulled his boxer briefs down, helping him step out of them and tossing them somewhere off to the side. His cock was already hardening at the thought of fucking his brother while Dean mowed the lawn below them. He shoved two fingers inside of Jimmy, who was still pretty loose from their activities the night below.

“Fuck, Cas,” Jimmy groaned lowly, pushing back onto Cas’ fingers.

Cas pressed a kiss to Jimmy’s ass cheek, scissoring his fingers and loosening him up further. “Talk to him.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to say—ah!” Jimmy gasped as Cas inserted a third finger.

“Talk about the weather, I don’t know,” Cas said. “You’re the one who’s good at talking to people.”

“Yeah, but that’s when I’m not getting fucked,” Jimmy hissed.

“I don’t know, you seem to have plenty to say when I’m fucking you.”

“Yeah, dirty talk! I’m not gonna talk dirty to Dean while you’re fucking me!”

“Too bad,” Cas said with a chuckle. “That would be all kinds of hot.”

Jimmy huffed a laugh that turned into a low moan as Cas hit his prostate and rubbed his fingers against it.

“Come on,” Cas said, “talk to him.”

“Fine,” Jimmy growled, clearing his throat. “Beautiful day, huh?”

“Sure is,” said Dean, his voice just carrying over the sound of the lawn mower.

“Keep talking,” Cas said, standing and slicking his cock with lube. He couldn’t see Dean, which meant he was mowing the part of his yard closest to their house.

“Great day for yardw—” Jimmy stuttered as Cas pushed inside him, “yardwork!”

“Little hot for my taste,” Dean said, “but it’s not bad.”

Cas thrust against Jimmy, pushing in as deep as he could before pulling back and slamming forward. Jimmy braced himself against the windowsill to keep from bouncing too much as Cas set a steady pace. “Fuck, you feel so good, Jimmy.”

Jimmy let loose a low groan as he clenched around Cas. Cas gasped and slowed his pace to keep from coming immediately. “Tell Dean his yard looks good.”

“Cas,” Jimmy whined.

“If you want to come, keep talking,” Cas growled as he continued thrusting.

“Your yard is… looking… really fucking good, Mr. Winchester,” Jimmy said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady.

Cas heard Dean chuckle. “Thanks, uh…” The lawnmower paused as if Dean had stopped moving, probably to look up at Jimmy. Cas continued thrusting gently. “Are you Jimmy or Cas?”

“Jimmy.”

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Dean said. “Hey, you feeling okay? You’re looking a little flushed.”

Cas barely held back a snort as Jimmy shoved his ass back as if to chastise him. Though all it did was shove him back onto Cas’ cock, turning Cas’ snort into a gasp.

“I’m fine,” Jimmy said in a strangled voice. “Just a little hot up here.”

“I’ll say,” Cas said with a smirk as he began thrusting again, digging his fingers into Jimmy’s sweat slick hips to hold him still.

“I’m just about done here,” Dean said. “You should come down, sit in the shade and have some lemonade. Bring your brother.”

“That sounds awesome,” Jimmy said, fighting not to gasp as Cas wrapped a hand around his dick and began stroking. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

Cas heard the lawnmower start to move again and Jimmy tried to stand, but Cas held him in place, increasing his pace as his hand flew over Jimmy’s cock. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts until he heard Jimmy gasp and felt him clench around him. It wasn’t long before Jimmy was coming with a strangled moan. Cas thrust a few more times before he couldn’t hold back any longer and filled Jimmy with his come.

“You asshole,” Jimmy said, standing as Cas gingerly pulled out.

Cas collapsed onto his bed, rummaging in his box of supplies as he giggled. “Come here,” he said, grinning at Jimmy.

Jimmy rolled his eyes but came to stand in front of Cas.

“Turn around and bend over.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Cas said, pulling a black rubber plug out of the box. “I want you to go down there with my come inside you.”

Jimmy huffed a laugh, but did as Cas asked, bending over and grabbing his ankles. Cas slid the plug in, then smacked Jimmy on the ass once. Jimmy yelped and stood back up, turning around to climb on top of Cas and push him back into the bed. He leaned down and kissed him, his tongue moving languidly against Cas’. “I hate you,” he said, pulling up to stare down at Cas.

Cas smirked. “No, you love me,” he said.

Jimmy couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Come on, let’s get dressed,” Cas said, pushing against Jimmy’s chest to get him to sit up. “Mr. Winchester’s waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com) and send me all your dirty (or sweet, or funny) DCJ headcanons!


End file.
